1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in the design of Hooke's or Cardan type universal joints.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional Hooke's or Cardan type universal joint, the trunnions of a cross are rotatably supported by bearings in the bearing caps of a complimentary pair of yokes. One yoke is normally attached to a spindle, and the other yoke is attached either to the output shaft of a drive, or to the input shaft of a driven device.
In most cases, the bearing caps of each yoke are integrally joined, and the bearings are assembled in the bearing caps in through bores closed by removable side covers. It has been found, however, that the structural stiffness of the bearing caps is compromised by the through bores to an extent sufficient to render this arrangement unsuitable for certain high load applications.
In an attempt at overcoming this difficulty, the conventional through bores in the bearing caps have been eliminated in favor of blind bores. By employing blind bores the structural stiffness of the bearing caps is significantly increased as compared with the prior through bore designs. However, in order to permit yokes with blind bores to be assembled onto the trunnions of the cross, the yokes must be subdivided into separable half sections, each including one of the bearing caps. Following assembly, the half sections must be reliably interconnected in mutually fixed alignment with respect to each other. Otherwise, if the half sections are allowed to shift or move relative to each other while the universal joint is in service, the bearing assemblies will be subjected to unbalanced loading, causing accelerated wear. Relative shifting of the half sections can also loosen the flange bolts and nuts, in addition to disrupting the original interference fit of flange face keys.